The Trickster Queen
by MarinePixie
Summary: Robin Goodfellow wasn't the trickster everyone believed him to be given that he was actually a she, for hundreds of years everyone has believed that the trickster known as Puck was a boy due to one mistake and William Shakespeare. But as long as she got her kicks off tricking silly humans she was okay with that as long as you didn't call her Puck, until she met the Winchester boys.


Robin Goodfellow didn't think of herself of a simple creature, given that she had spent the better part of three thousand years going about her business of tricking people to her heart's content. In the time she had been on this planet many things had come and gone not to mention it had evolved tremendously especially in the last hundred years in terms of technology. But the one thing that had never changed was humans, they were a very flawed race and behaved in such odd ways and overall they had never much progression in terms of themselves but Robin found them to be so entertaining and the perfect little puppets for her tricks.

Recently Robin had been targeting those rich people who were so uptight that you'd probably have to do a lot of digging before you were able to locate the stick up their ass and Robin felt that it was her duty to make them loosen up. She had been taking some inspiration from the pied piper and had been luring up tight business men out of their offices with women who were half their age thanks to her conjuring up desirable women. Robin would then trick then into thinking that they were in a hotel room having some private time with their new friend when really they. She'd make them think they were going on a proper sordid weekend for a couple of days before letting them go back to really lives. But not before she left them in an embarrassing situation, last few she had made her puppets think that they had been abducted and had left them naked in a cornfield in Oklahoma, which was were she was now.

"Dance my pretties…" Robin instructed as she conjured her gold flute into mid air and she bringing it to her mouth, she played a few noted of a happy sounding tune and soon enough her puppets were all dancing like idiots. Propping her feet up on a table in the abandoned diner she was currently accompanying, Robin couldn't help but feel like it was time for a little snack so conjured herself a little snack. About a dozen candy bars, liquorice laces and enough marshmallows to make a grown man sick would be about enough and with a blink of an eye they appeared right next to her. Robin reached for a candy bar but as she did she felt something cold be pressed against the back of her head; no doubt a gun. "You know that won't kill me, right?"

"We know, just wanted something to get your attention." A deep male and rather rugged voice stated and Robin couldn't help but smile as the man had mentioned that there were two of them, which meant he had company.

"Well you've got it." Robin quipped as she blinked her eyes and moments later she had disappeared from her seat and reappeared on the diner bar. Her new companions were two men, both rather young looking but seriously kitted out in guns and stakes. The taller had brown hair and brown eyes with this very sweet and adorable looking face and was armed with a stake. Then the shorter one was blonde with green eyes and given that he was holding a gun, he was most likely the one who pointed the gun to her head. If Robin wasn't mistaken she was with the infamous Winchester brothers "Hunters, I should have know… Quick question, how'd you find me?"

"By all the candy wrappers you left from the highway to here." The blonde one sarcastically said and Robin took this one to be Dean.

"Real funny Dean." Robin retorted and both the brother's seemed surprise that she knew who they were and she laughed. "Why so surprised? Everyone knows who the two of you are, I've heard a lot about the two of you as well. People say that your gifted hunters but mostly everyone is talking about how you opened the gates of hell. Given that you're supposed to be sending things to hell, your kind of not doing your job if your letting them all out…"

"Look lady I don't have time for jokes." Dean said clearly wanting to skip past all the small talk.

"Then what do you want? As you can see I'm kind of busy?" Robin asked pointing to her puppets who were still dancing and unaware of what the hell was really going on around them.

"You're a trickster, right?" Sam asked.

"What gave it away? The candy or my little puppets?" Robin scoffed as she snapped her fingers and her puppets stopped dancing altogether before taking a bite of her candy bar. All this work and talking was really working her up an appetite.

"Both."

"And whilst we're talking about your puppets you sick little freak, your going to let them go right now and since you haven't killed anyone yet we may let you live." Dean threatened and Robin took another bite of her candy bar before she decided to speak.

"Nice to know and just so you know I don't kill people."

"Oh and we're supposed to take your word for it? Your a trickster, I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you." Sam stated and Robin had to admit that she could see where he was going with this but if she was going to get out of here without the Winchester trailing right behind her then she was going to have to explain things.

"Fair point, I'll give you that but not all of us are the murdering type I'll have you know, some us like myself don't kill because we don't see the point really. I don't kill people because I can't have my fun with them if their dead, I need them alive for that. Don't worry I return them from where they came once I'm bored with them." Robin stated waving her hand in a frivolous manner. "Believe me all you like or don't but clearly you need something from me so get on with it already and the sooner these stuck up stick in the mud corporate types can go back and play with other people's money all day.

"We're looking for someone, another trickster but we're not sure if they really exist. Some people say he does exist, others say that he's only folklore and the books both say the same things. We we're told that you knew him and where to find him." Sam explained.

"And you think I'm just going to hand you over location of this trickster, what's in it for me?" Robin couldn't help but ask as she wasn't in the business of doing favors for nothing. She was a trickster after all…

"You walk out of here alive." Dean threatened and Robin feigned a yawn before disappearing from where she was sitting on the diner bar to reappearing on the old and very much-busted jukebox.

"Not good enough, I may be 5ft 5 but let's not forget that I am a Trickster and we're kind of considered to be demigods and I am perfectly capable of kicking your ass Winchester or not. You letting me walk out of here alive is a joke as I could be in sunbathing topless on a beach in the that in less than thirty seconds if I wanted to. " Robin retorted as she took the final bite of her candy bar and tossed the wrapper to the ground.

"Okay, so what do you want?" Sam asked.

"Smart boy Sam, clear why they call you the brains of the operation. What I want from the two of you is a favor–"

"-A favor?" Dean interrupted.

"Yes a favor with no questions involved but not now, I'm going to hold on to it until I really need it. So do we have an agreement?" Robin asked with a smile on her face.

"How can we trust you? You're a trickster, tricking people is your livelihood." Dean asked and Robin just shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at a speck of dust on her combat boot.

"That's the fun in it."

"Fine, you have yourself a deal." Sam wearily said and Robin couldn't help but gleam as she was having a pretty good day and now it was getting so much more better as now she had the Winchesters owning her a favor. She didn't expect for them to go for the deal but they must really need her information from her if they were going to agree to do something for her in the future with no questions involved. Scratch what Robin had previously thought, they must be really desperate.

"So who exactly are you looking for me to inform you on whether or not they exist? I can't promise you anything but I've come across a lot of tricksters in my time so I'll probably know who your looking for." Robin asked and she watched as Sam looked uneasily at Dean before turning his attention back to her.

"Puck. But we hear he tends to go by Robin Goodfellow these days." Sam replied and Robin laughed, she really couldn't believe her luck as Sam and Dean Winchester had tracked her down somehow to ask where to find Robin Goodfellow, completely that there was no need for that and unaware of the truth about her. Robin just couldn't believe, boy were those two in for quite the surprise.

"Oh Robin Goodfellow exists and trust me Robin has never gone by Puck, it's always been Robin…" Robin stated with a self-assured smirk on her face, she had just got a favor from the Winchester's for absolutely nothing. Something must clearly be going on in the world if suddenly everything was in her favor but Robin wasn't going to question it, she was just going to enjoy it.

"So do you know how to find him?" Sam asked.

"No need, your talking to her." Robin announced with a wave of her hands in a rather jazzy manner. "It's a pleasure to meet you boys, I'm the infamous Robin Goodfellow you so duel seek out."

"Your Puck." Dean slowly said.

"–Robin." Robin corrected.

"But you are Puck."

"Yes, not what you were expecting I'm assuming? Let me guess? Male, short and with an Irish accent?" Robin asked and both Sam and Dean slowly nodded. "Your thinking of a damn leprechaun!"

"B-But all the books and folklore say that your supposed to be Male." Sam began.

"But you're a chick, a chick with purple hair." Dean finished and Robin rolled her eyes in annoyance, one mistake about a few hundred years ago and it had everyone thinking that she's a boy. Times like this made Robin wish she had the ability to travel in time because she was really over explaining to people that she was a girl and had always been a girl. It was all the bloody humans fault…

"Do you believe everything you read in a books? You should know better than everyone that half the stuff in books about supernatural creatures is crap. I read a book where vampire sparkled in the sunlight. I don't know about you but I've never come across and sparkling vampires. Then there are mythology textbooks and don't even get me started on Bill Shakespeare…" Robin countered argued.

"Bill?" Sam asked in surprise and Robin wished she hadn't opened her mouth as now she was going to have to explain the whole midsummer night's dream debacle.

"Yes, you heard me I called the great William Shakespeare Bill… You know I give credit where credit is due and the man was a genius and he is without a doubt one of the greatest to have ever lived. But the guy could be a real sexist pig at times! I accidently came across him and he figured out what I was and at the time I was like what the heck so I asked if he could put me in one of his plays. He agreed and the stupid prick turns me into a boy and stuck with that bloody name Puck like the English and Celts did!" Robin sourly explained.

"Someone's a bit touchy…" Dean said to Sam but Robin picked up on it and she was not amused that her misery was being used for someone else's humour.

"Well you would be too if everyone thought you were a boy? Do I look like a boy?" Robin demand and feeling herself get really worked up she conjured herself a chocolate bar to help calm herself down and stay in her happy place.

"Too be fair you could be, Tricksters are known for their shape-shifting abilities." Sam couldn't help but point out and Robin just narrowed her eyes at him, she thought she'd like Sam but not so much now. He was starting to annoy her as much as Dean although he had yet to call her Puck. If there was anything that Robin hated most, it was being called Puck.

"Not helping your cause Sam Winchester, so now that you've found me, Robin Goodfellow what the hell do you want?" Robin asked and she noticed how sheepish Sam had suddenly become and Robin wasn't sure she liked where this was going to go. "Well come on, get on with it already… What is it that you want from me?"

"Your flute."


End file.
